


One Step

by dont_rainonmyparade



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q LDWS, 00Q LDWS week six, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_rainonmyparade/pseuds/dont_rainonmyparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Q feels as though Bond is skating on thin ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step

“Bond, this is extremely dangerous. I cannot condone this–not in the least.”

“It’ll be alright. You’re perfectly safe. Steady now.”

“How can you expect me to believe I’m perfectly safe after you’ve dragged me into this utter nonsense? M will hear about this, I assure you.” The Quartermaster fumbles for a moment, but finds his balance.

“Breathe, Q. You needed a break. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. We’re only ice-skating. Nothing is at stake.”

“Except my life, James!” Q exclaims shrilly, his death-grip on the double-oh’s arm tightening. Heads turn, but for all intents and purposes, Bond and Q are just another couple enjoying the ice on a brisk winter day in the courtyard of Somerset House.

Bond winces, but pulls Q in more closely, chuckling. “Don’t you trust me?”

Q answers without hesitation. “Good heavens, no.”

“You wound me, Q,” Bond sighs, as they shift a couple of inches further around the rink. 

“No, no,” Q scoffs. “You will wound me.”

“Oh, come now. You don’t seriously expect me to believe that the sophisticated Quartermaster can be completely undone by a bit of ice?”

But the Quartermaster twitches in his arms, and leans against him. When Q speaks, it is in a low voice. “I meant it when I said I was terrified, James. I’ve never been on ice before,” he confesses. “There was an accident. When I was young. And I never…” he trails off.

Around them, Somerset House is a flurry of movement, skates, laughter, and Christmas music, with the scent of mulled wine heavy in the air.

“It’s alright,” Bond says softly. “I’ve got you. One step at a time, we’ll make it.”

Q nods shortly, blinking. A moment passes, and he admits, “I do trust you.”

James smiles gently. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr, let's talk about these two crazies! @emsdispatch


End file.
